


Surprise Gift

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Crack, Community: spn_j2_xmas, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a surprise gift waiting for Jensen when he gets home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa story for deansdirtybb, I hope you like it.
> 
> Beta by the fantastic Trendykitty and Cappy712

Surprise gift

Jensen can’t recall when they had started using toys. Its not like their sex life was boring. Maybe it was due to the fact that they were adventurous. 

Jensen and Jared were both toppy bastards and that lead to – let’s say an interesting combination in the bedroom. It was close to Christmas and Jensen had been away for a week. Even though they had talked daily on the phone they had missed each other dearly. 

Yesterday for example, he had sent Jared a text early in the morning telling him to wear a butt plug. Jared had called back to ask if Jensen had any preferences on the plug. Jensen had laughed and while eating his breakfast in the hotel restaurant he had told Jared to wear the red one. They both knew the red one wasn’t too big but long enough touch Jared’s prostate every now and again. It had Jensen kept half hard for the whole day thinking Jared walking around with the plug in his ass.  
Jared, of course, was pretty worked up in the evening when they finally talked on the phone.  
“So . . . Jared how was your day?” Jensen asked innocently  
“Hard.” Jared said and Jensen had to bite back a laugh. He loved Jared’s spirit.  
“Where are you?” he asked  
“In our bedroom; on the bed.” Jared answered.  
“Are you still dressed?  
“Yes. I took a shower and now I'm wearing your old t-shirt and some old shorts.”  
“Did you jerk off in the shower thinking of me?” Jensen asked.  
“I was tempted but I wanted to wait for you.”  
“Oh Jared, do you have any idea how sappy that sounds?”  
“No, it's the truth.” Jared said.  
Jensen heard the bed shifting.  
“Are you comfortable?” Jensen asked knowing the answer.  
“No, not really. Can I take it out?”  
“Not yet. Get the blue vibrator.”  
“Oh my little electrical Jensen?” Jared wanted to know.  
“Don’t call it that! I feel reduced …”  
“… to your basic?” Jared added laughing.  
“Oh shut up. You'lll regret this.” Jensen returned, barely able to hide his amusement. “Do you have it?”  
“Yes I have it and I’m back on the bed.”  
Jensen had unbuttoned his shirt and was lazily stroking his dick through the fabric of his pants. Upon hearing Jared tell him he was back on the bed, he unzipped his pants, pushed them down and started slowly jerking himself.  
“Take off you shirt and shorts.” Jensen told Jared  
He could hear the rustle of cloth when Jared followed his command.  
“Are you naked?” he asked Jared.  
“Yes. You too?”  
“Partly. Get on your hands and knees and start to pull on the plug but don’t pull it out yet.”  
He could hear Jared panting.  
“How does it feel Jared?”  
“Big. You know the base of the plug is wide.”  
“Sit down on it.”  
“Aww Jensen …”  
“Yes you can do it. Sit down on it push it back in.”  
Again Jensen could only hear Jareds harsh breath.  
“You know for telephone sex to work you have to actually talk…”  
Between harsh breaths Jared pressed out: “I’m sitting on the bed … kind of riding the… plug… and it's really not made for this…”  
“Okay stop that…” Jensen said imagine Jared on their big bed riding the red plug. He swallowed hard. “Grab the lube and put it on the blue vibrator.”  
“Come here little Jensen…”  
“If you can still make jokes I have to push a little more. Now take the plug out … slowly I want you to feel it.”  
“Done.” Jared said after a little while.  
“Now lie on your back, put your feet on the bed and push just the tip inside.” Jensen knew the first push into him was a great kick for Jared. “Take it out again and push back in a little bit deeper this time. “  
“Oh god Jensen it feels so good.”  
“I know baby. Now back out and push it back in slowly and a little bit deeper.”  
“I can feel the little nubs on the vibrator …”  
“Yes I know you love them.”  
“Now take it all the way out and push it back in fast. Like I would do when I fuck you hard, the way you love it.” Jensen was stroking his cock the thought of his lover following his commands and fucking himself on the large blue vibrator was getting Jensen worked up fast. He could hear Jared panting faster and faster.  
“Switch it on!” he told Jared “and push it in as far as it goes.”  
“Aahh Jensen … I’m … I’m… I’m coming.”  
“Yes come for me love.” Jensen stroked his cock hard and fast the way he imagined Jared fucking himself on the vibrator and with Jared’s name on his lips he came all over his own hand.  
It took them both a while to catch their breath after this steamy phone sex session Jared still a little breathless said to Jensen: “If you come home tomorrow I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
“What is it?” Jensen asked lying back on his hotel bed.  
“No, no I’m not telling. It is a surprise. But you will like it. Good night my love.”  
“Good night Jared. I love you.”

 

Jensen entered their home, he had been able to catch an earlier flight and it would be at least two hours before Jared would be home. So Jensen knew he had some time. He had to admit he was curious as hell about Jared’s surprise. He knew it was childish not to wait but he couldn’t help it. 

Jensen went to their bedroom and put his suit case away then he took a shower. Damn he still had to wait at least one hour before Jared would be home. He sent a text telling Jared he was naked waiting in their bedroom but obviously Jared was busy because he didn’t answer.  
Dressed only in a towel Jensen went to hunt for some food.

On his way to the kitchen he saw it. On their dining table in view of the Christmas tree a little brown package. That must be his surprise because Christmas presents were planted by the tree. Well maybe it counted as an early Christmas present?  
Had Jared left it on the table for him to find? Maybe he should have a look, maybe it was something he needed to prepare for? For Jensen these where all valid reasons why he should open the package and have a look, so he grabbed it and carried it back to their bedroom. 

It was a plain brown carton box nothing special. He opened it and inside on a bed of waterproofed foil laid two … things.  
A pink and an orange.  
What?  
Some kind of dildo?  
The pink one was approximately ten inch long and two or two and a half inch in diameter. There were little nubs at both ends and some kind of lattice design all over it. Also it became smaller then wider then smaller and at the end wider again. The nubs looked interesting and Jensen wondered how they would feel inside him.  
The other orange one was simpler in design. There were round balls at both ends each maybe three inches or a little more in diameter and the whole thing was maybe twelve inches long. The hard silicon wasn’t as smooth as the pink one and feeling slightly more like skin. 

Jensen swallowed hard. To get the ball up his ass would be a challenge. He was a little bit surprised Jared was more into role playing, playing the plumper who had to check out the pipes and stuff. Jensen was usually the one who brought the dildos, plugs and vibrators home to play with. Well a first to everything and Jensen had to admit he had pushed Jared on occasion, so no wonder he wanted some payback. He was up to the challenge.

He put the towel under him on the bed and got the lube. Which one should he try first? To be honest the nubs made him curious but still frightened him, so the orange one. 

He put some lube on the toy and on his finger. Slowly he pushed the wet finger in. Jensen loved to top but he also loved to bottom, so Jared and he were always switching depending on the flavor of the day.

It felt tight and warm around his digit. After a few thrusts he added a second and a third finger. Then he put some lube on the dildo and slowly pressed it against his opening. The thing felt huge, damn Jared to put such a challenge to Jensen when he knew he couldn’t resist. He tried again this time with a little bit more force. And slowly oh so slowly he felt himself give and take the toy in. After the fattest part had slipped past the ring of muscles it was easy going. Pulling the toy a little bit out and pushing in again and on the third try he hit his prostrate. He never pulled it beyond the biggest part faster and faster he moved the toy inside himself and wondered how it would feel if Jared would do this. The he saw the pink dildo; the orange on felt good but what about the nubss on the other one? 

So he pulled the orange one carefully out and slicked the pink one up. He pressed the pink one against his opening and thanks to the stretching by the other one it went in pretty easy. He twisted it a little bit and holy hell, that was crazy! That felt great the little nubss tickling his walls on the inside and when he pushed it a little deeper he couldn’t hold the groan in that escaped his lips. He changed position; he put the toy down and sat on it like riding it. It went deeper the nubs caressing his inner walls. Jared was a genius, this thing was…

“Jensen? What … what … holy hell. What are you doing?”  
“I thought I'd get started and you could join in whenever you came home.” Jensen answered a little bit breathless. He was still riding the dildo and Jared seemed to appreciate the view he only looked slightly irritated. Then Jensen looked at Jared – really looked at him – he was dressed in a priest outfit and Jensen’s member jerked a little bit at the sight.  
“Father did you come to hear my confession?” Jensen asked moving faster and faster on the pink dildo.  
“Jensen!” A broken moan escaped Jared.  
With two strides he was by his lover’s side; kissing him deeply and jerking his cock in the same rhythm as Jensen rode the toy. That was enough to push Jensen over the edge. With Jared’s name on his lips he came all over Jared’s hand and his chest and stomach. 

Jared went to the bathroom to wash his hand and came back with a warm towel to help Jensen clean up. He lay down beside Jensen. “Not that I didn’t liked the sight you made just back than, but Jensen what the hell?”  
“What do you mean? I found your surprise gift and started with myself. I must admit the orange one was okay but the pink dildo was fucking fantastic.”  
Jared turned around and gripped one of the cleaned toys.  
“You think that was my surprise?”  
“Well yes…”  
Jared started to laugh and he couldn’t stop, he laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes.  
“You think THAT was my surprise? Oh god Jensen and what do you think I’m wearing?”  
“Second surprise?” Jensen asked curiously.  
“Those dildos are chewing toys for dogs, I wanted to donate them at the shelter.”  
“What …”  
“Well I think we keep them and I get some new ones for the shelter. And now show me again how you took that thing.”

And that was what they did for the next hour.

The animal shelter recieved a large donation of chewing toys from an anonymous source.


End file.
